


Wishing Him Here…

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [35]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie comes when Lee Wishes him there<br/>sequel of sorts to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/365990">No Help Forthcoming  prompt #097</a><br/>prompt: sixth sense</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing Him Here…

Jamie paced around his office. He didn't know why he was feeling so out of sorts. He finally called Angie to see if everything was okay with the Admiral and the Skipper. The relief he felt when he heard they were still on vacation at the cabin was short lived when he heard Angie say she hadn't been in touch with them. Even though they weren't due to be picked up for another 10 days it was unusual for them not to check in every couple of days.

Jamie grabbed his med bag and headed to his car, he wasn't going to wait around to see if there was any more information. Being a man of medicine, it wasn't in his training to 'go with his gut' but it had never steered him wrong before and he wasn't about to second guess it right now.

+++++

Lee's frustration grew and he once again picked up the phone and found no dial tone. Doing something he knew he'd regret later, he launched the phone across the room and winced as the base shattered against the solid log wall. Harry's fever continued to rage and they had run out of the Aspirin he'd been dissolving in the water he was making Harry drink. He needed Jamie, and fast. But his thoughts about the doctor had failed to conjure him up. His anger vented he went back and changed the cloth on Harry's forehead for a colder one and wiped down his chest again, hoping that he wasn't imagining it when thought Harry felt cooler.

The wind that took out the phone line and electricity kept him from hearing the car pull up or the knock at the door. It wasn't until he actually heard his name called that he looked up.

"Jamie. Please tell me you're real and not a figment of my imagination?" Lee said when he saw their friend.

"I'm real," Jamie answered.

"Thank God," Lee sighed. "How did you know?" he then asked wondering what brought Jamie to the cabin.

Jamie explained the chain of events that brought him to Lee and Harry's aid as he crossed the room and removed the cloth covering the top of Harry's head so he could get an overall look at the Admiral's appearance.

"You just knew?" Lee asked, interrupting Jamie's tale.

"When Angie said she hadn't heard from you, I knew something was wrong," Jamie replied, setting his bag on the bed and opening it. 

"Do you believe in psychic ability?" Lee asked as he circled around the bed.

Jamie popped the thermometer into Harry's mouth then answered, "Not all the time, why?"

Lee sat next to Harry on the other side of the bed, taking his hand before replying, "Because I was thinking about you, wishing you were here."

Jamie shook his head as he drew a syringe of penicillin and administered it to Harry. "I always called it 'gut instinct' but I might have to change my mind."

"Yeah…" Lee said, very glad for Jamie's presence and the fact Harry was now under doctor's care,


End file.
